


unwrap

by luckylikeyou



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou
Summary: dream and george spend christmas together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 570





	unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> technically it's still christmas when im posting this so MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> this was honestly a spur of the moment thing, i wrote it in like 2-3 hours so it's definitely not my best work plz dont look too close lol i just wanted to write some christmas fluff :) enjoy

The first thing George feels as he rouses from his sleep is a heavy warmth right on top of him. The weight is almost suffocating, but in a good way, a way that is comforting and makes him want to sink back into unconsciousness. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he slowly blinks open his eyes to see a blonde head of hair right underneath his chin, tickling his neck. George is lying on his back with Clay right on top of him, covering him like a blanket. He’s half lying on top of George, his head tucked into George’s chest, an arm slung around his waist, and their legs tangled together under the sheets. George smiles as Clay squeezes him tighter unconsciously.

He watches Clay’s sleeping face against his chest as it rises and falls with each breath he takes. George rarely gets to see him so calm and peaceful, it’s rather nice. His face is slightly smushed against George, but he’s still effortlessly pretty like this. Little wisps of his hair dance around in the breeze from the ceiling fan, brushing against George’s face every now and then. He wishes he could take a photograph of this exact moment, the two of them curled up together in the late morning, curtains drawn with only a few slivers of light peeking through.

George is busy studying every detail of Clay’s face when he makes a sleepy muffled noise, slowly opening his eyes and meeting George’s gaze. George watches how the corners of his eyes start to crinkle as he looks at George. He’s not completely smiling, but George can see the way his eyes light up as soon as he sees George’s face. He smiles back at Clay.

“Merry Christmas,” Clay says sleepily, his voice muffled in George’s shirt.

“Merry Christmas,” George repeats, taking a hand and running it through Clay’s hair, still messy from sleep.

“Do you want to get off of me?” George asks as he drags his fingernails along Clay’s scalp gently. He reminds George of a cat with how he leans into George’s touch.

“Mm, not really. You’re comfy,” he mumbles. “Five more minutes?”

“Clay, it’s Christmas, we can’t stay in bed all day.”

Clay wraps his arms tighter around George, holding him still. The pleasantly suffocating feeling intensifies as George is smothered with Clay’s heavy, warm body tightening around him and not letting go. He wants to complain that Clay is crushing him, but he kinda likes it.

“Who says we can’t?” Clay murmurs, already halfway asleep.

“I said so. We have presents to open,” George insists, and he can’t help the giggle that leaves his mouth when Clay’s eyes quickly open up once more, sparkling with anticipation.

“Fine, if you’re really making me,” Clay grumbles in an exaggerated manner as he loosens his hold on George and rolls off of him. George is suddenly hit with a gust of cold air as the warmth of Clay’s body is removed from on top of him. Clay crawls out from under the covers and George follows suit.

George drags his socked feet on the ground as he follows Clay like a shadow, leading both of them into the bathroom. They brush their teeth, George rolling his eyes as Clay makes silly faces trying to make him laugh. He’s so stupid, it’s excrutiatingly domestic.

When they finally both rinse their mouth, Clay quickly pulls George close to him and presses a firm kiss to his mouth. His lips taste like mint, and when George tries to pull away, Clay quickly chases his mouth and kisses him once more. George makes a face when he finally pulls away and sees the giddy grin stretched across Clay’s face.

“What was that about?” George huffs.

“Dunno, just really wanted to do it,” Clay says, the excited smile still on his face. His fingers encircle George’s wrist and he quickly drags him to the Christmas tree in the living room.

They’ve lived together for three years, but this is the first time they have actually gotten a full sized Christmas tree and actually gone all out with the decorations. In the past, it was little cheap trees with tinsel slung across it haphazardly, but Clay insisted on doing something nice this year. The tree, while still being fake and plastic, is full sized and decorated all over. Multicolored rainbow lights are delicately wrapped around the entire tree with cute little ornaments hung upon the limbs.

A fondness fills George’s heart as he looks at each ornament. The majority of the ornaments had been gifted from their friends. A muffin shaped ornament from Bad, an ugly Santa ornament that Tommy gifted, and various different Minecraft themed ornaments. Sapnap even gave them a star to put on top of the tree with a picture of Patches on it. George tried to get some simple baubles to fill in the empty areas of the tree, but Clay somehow managed to drop and break the entire box of fragile ornaments. He apologized profusely, but George could only look on in frustrated endearment. There are a few blank areas due to the lack of baubles, but George couldn’t care less. In his eyes, it’s perfect.

As they walk closer to the tree, George can see Patches curled up on the tree skirt. He reaches down to scratch her chin gently.

“I should’ve put a bow on her, too,” Clay jokes.

George laughs and sits down in the plush armchair, curling his legs up to his chest. He watches as Clay grabs each gift from under the tree, placing all of George’s gifts in a pile on the floor next to him, and all of his own gifts in a separate pile. He sits down on the couch adjacent to George once all the gifts have been passed out.

“You go first,” Clay says.

George reaches down and picks up a medium sized box. George can feel that it’s relatively heavy as he weighs it in his hands, and Clay gestures for him to open it already. George tears into the wrapping paper, pulling it apart to reveal a high end microphone.

“Clay!” he exclaims with a grin, turning the box around in his hand to read the details.

“You were complaining about the sound quality of your current one, so I went ahead and got you a new one. I hope that it will work well for you.”

“Clay, this mic is expensive, you didn’t have to do this,” George says softly.

“I mean, that’s the whole thing about Christmas, right? I don’t have to, but I want to. I wanted to do it for you.”

It’s unfair that after years of dating, Clay can still make George’s heart skip a beat with just a few words.

“Alright, now you open one,” George insists.

Clay reaches down to grab a small rectangular, flat package. He picks it up carefully and George watches him intently as he unwraps the present. George feels nervous as he tears the wrapping paper off, but the uncertainty leaves when a bright grin spreads across Clay’s face when he sees the item.

It’s a framed photo of them the first time they met, the very first picture they took together. Clay studies it quietly with a smile on his face.

“We look so young,” he whispers.

“Well, we were really young in that,” George points out.

“I didn’t even know you still had this picture after all this time,” Clay says breathlessly.

“It took a lot of digging through my camera roll, but I found it eventually. I thought we could put it up in the hallway with the other pictures.”

Clay holds it away from his face to get a good look at it, almost like he’s picturing it hung up on the wall. He smiles and nods his head in approval.

They spend the next half hour unwrapping each of their presents, laughing and sharing kisses every now and then. Once they’ve finished opening everything, Clay suddenly stands up.

“I have one more present for you,” he says, and George thinks he almost looks… nervous?

He goes into his computer room, coming out with a big box nestled in his arms, carefully depositing it at George’s feet. George looks down at it then back up at Clay, who is still a little hesitant looking.

“Saved the best for last, I’m assuming?” George asks, and Clay laughs lightly, sitting back down on the couch.

“Go ahead and open it.”

George rips the wrapping paper off, exposing a big cardboard box underneath. Clay hands him a pair of scissors to cut open the packing tape holding the box shut. He slices open each edge where the tape has secured the box shut and finally opens up the flaps, only to find a second box inside.

George looks up at Clay who has a mischievous grin on his face.

“Seriously?” George asks incredulously. “Did you really do the box-inside-a-box thing?”

Clay doesn’t say anything, just snickers into his hand. George rolls his eyes, taking the second box out of the first one and beginning to cut into that one as well. George scoffs as he spots yet another box inside, and Clay has now started wheezing.

“Clay! You’re so annoying,” George complains, now opening up the fourth box. He looks inside and sure enough, another box. He raises his gaze to meet Clay’s, watching as he chuckles at George’s frustration.

George has honestly lost count as he unwraps more and more boxes. They all run together as he pries open more and more cardboard only to find yet another one hiding inside. The first box started out huge, and now he’s getting down to shoe box sized ones. He noticed a few minutes ago that Clay’s wheezing had stopped and he had gone unusually silent, but he thought nothing of it.

George finally, _finally_ gets down to what must be the last box. It’s a small white cardboard box, about 3 inches on each side with two pieces, a lid and a base. There’s no way there could possibly be another box inside, because this one is absolutely tiny. George looks up at Clay who is staring at him, noticeably nervous. It makes George nervous too as his hands hesitantly lift the top of the lid and remove it. As George looks down into the box, his breathing stops. It takes him a moment to truly understand what he’s looking at.

He was sure that the tiny white box was the last box, yet when he looks inside he sees an even smaller velvet one.

George looks up to meet Clay’s eyes once more, the man looking at him with the most nervous and uncertain look George has ever seen on his boyfriend’s face.

“Clay, is this…” George trails off, he can barely find the voice to speak.

Clay stands up hesitantly and walks over to George. He can see Clay’s hands shake as he gingerly picks up the black velvet box. George genuinely feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest as Clay slowly sinks to the floor, propping himself up on one knee.

“George,” he begins, and George can feel his head spinning. “I’m not very good with words, and I think you know that. I think you know me better than anyone. I’m impulsive, I speak before I think, I’m kind of a difficult person sometimes, but you somehow put up with me,” Clay laughs softly. George is still in utter disbelief. “I’ve never clicked with anyone more than I have with you, it’s unreal. From the moment we met online there was something different about you, and even if it took me too long to finally understand that, to finally understand how I felt about you, I’m glad I did. So, George,”

Clay opens the box to reveal the ring inside.

“Will you marry me?”

George can feel wetness welling in his eyes as he nods his head. Clay lets out a shaky breath and smiles, gesturing for George to hold out his hand. He does so, and Clay gently slides the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand.

“You stupid fucking idiot,” George laughs wetly. “Made me put all the work into _your_ proposal, I had to unwrap like twenty boxes!”

Clay laughs and rises from his kneeling position, and George quickly stands from the chair so he can fling his arms around Clay’s neck and press a desperate kiss to his lips. George can never get tired of the way Clay holds him as they kiss, touching him delicately like he’s made of glass. George threads his fingers through Clay’s hair like he did earlier, but now he can feel the way the ring catches against the strands of blonde hair.

“Merry Christmas, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote with caps for once lmk what u think
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/luckylikeyou)


End file.
